Cinder in the Wild
by Jurassic Lion
Summary: On the fateful night of the Battle of Beacon, Ruby defeated the nefarious Cinder Fall. But what happened to the stunningly gorgeous villain? Surprisingly something entirely silly. *Parody of SVTFOE: Ludo in the Wild*


**Flying Lion: This is sillyness to the max. Inspired by the Star vs. The Forces of Evil episode "Ludo in the Wild" it is something of a parody featuring everyone's favorite villainess. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The end to the "incident" at the Vytal Festival Tournament seemed to have been a dreary affair what with robots, monsters, and terrorists all together attacking Vale. Destruction had been brought down upon the fair city and the Vytal Tournament. Yet even so the valiant huntsman and huntresses of the four Kingdom's Academies banded together and fought bravely to save the many from the machinations of Cinder Fall.

Ah yes, the "villain" of this story. Though she did ultimately succeed in dividing the huntsmen and huntresses with doubt and causing panic and chaos. Many would be surprised to know things didn't quite go as planned for her either. Sure, she'd defeated the "Untouchable Queen" and shining hero Pyrrha Nikos. But she hadn't accounted for a certain pesky scythe wielder in a red hood to stumble onto her battle. In shock she was completely defeated and the top of Beacon Academy tower enveloped by the mysterious power of Ruby Rose.

At first Cinder expected to have been knocked unconscious. But after a moment of her ears ringing and seeing nothing but white she realized that she was still aware of her surroundings. Her sight began to adjust then and the worn and destroyed area atop of the tower came into her vision.

Funny enough Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos stood fine and dandy. The later of which was the most surprising of all. The insults or curses she may have wanted to spit out were then overridden by her instinct to say her first thought to mind.

"... what the hell just happened?"

"Uh... I don't know." Ruby managed to blurt out kicking her feet on the ground. Somehow she looked even more like an innocent child then. No doubt she was as ignorant on the matter as she was.

Cinder then remembered the other party and turned around. Somehow the Grimm Dragon was frozen solid in place standing atop of the tower. Had Cinder not been a maniacal villain with evil plans she might've appreciated how it looked. Almost like a sculpture in a museum.

"What happened to my dragon?"

"I don't know that either Cinder." Ruby responded. Cinder balled up her fists then. She dropped to her knees then as she took everything.

"All I've worked for... everything is _ruined_." She would not stoop to tears. Though Cinder fell rather dejected in that instant.

Of course the source of it all was obvious - regardless of the confusion of it. Flaming fiery eyes glared at Ruby then. Ruby shuddered stepping behind Pyrrha all the while Cinder pointed accusingly.

"You! We are no longer FRIENDS!"

"Uh... okay. You did kind of kill Pyrrha so feeling's mutual."

"How am I still standing here by the way?" Pyrrha asked. Cinder ignored the amazon as she approached the two. Perhaps it was her semblance or the power of the maiden's that made Cinder literally steam as her aura emitted like a fiery flame from her body as her anger rose.

"You two - are now my ENEMIES!"

"I thought releasing all the Grimm and causing chaos and destruction made that pretty clear already." said Pyrrha awkwardly. Cinder was fuming now as her palms burned with fire.

But before Cinder could get in another word Ruby wordlessly snuck up behind her. She was then knocked over with a powerful swing of Ruby's Crescent Rose and flew off of the top of the tower. Before she realized it Cinder was soaring through the night sky and down below into the ruined city.

Perhaps Pyrrha gasped in shock at Ruby's unflinching action. Perhaps then did Ruby question what exactly her friend was doing alive and well. And perhaps the rest of Professor Ozpin's cohorts arrived at the tour to congratulate the young huntresses on a job well done with milk and cookies.

What else happened with the two Cinder did not know. For after she had fallen everything faded to black. Only then a long while later did Cinder awaken from unconsciousness.

For some reason however she was not greeted to the site of her crowning achievement of the destroyed Beacon. Rather she was met by the sight of giant oak trees in a long expanding woodlands. Wherever she was now Cinder was _definitely_ not in Vale anymore.

Of course being alone after all that had happened on such a long night suddenly led to panic. Cinder normally would have kept composed or at the very least reacted with anger. Only now none of her cohorts were around to witness her thus Cinder could give in to panic like any ordinary lost person.

But then did an idea click. Her cohorts! There was a benefit after all of being a villain with accomplices to your evil schemes. Not to mention she had several to pick from. Reaching into her convenient dress pocket (thankful it wasn't a normal lame "girl pocket") Cinder then pulled out her scroll to make her call.

Only then as the convenient device didn't flash on for several moments did Cinder realize her own mistake. The device then melted into ooze from her hands as Cinder yelled to the heavens above.

"Stupid Communications tower! Why did you have to be part of my evil plans!?"

Thus with no hope of finding anyone else Cinder decided to move on and made her way through the wilderness. She didn't bother trying to walk further with her heels and promptly tossed them into the bushes and walked onwards without them. No doubt had anyone else been present they would be curious as to what a beautiful young woman in a red dress was doing hiking through the woods.

What Cinder hadn't known however was that she was isolated. Save for the occasional animal or critter rummaging about through the forest on by. There were no humans, no faunus, not any intelligent soul of civilization out there. Thus the villain who had been on top of the world just the night before was now on her own to fend for herself.

Oh but what a poor villain. If only she knew that she was going the wrong way.


End file.
